Sinking Romance
by punkdlaurenx
Summary: April is trapped inside a world she doesn't enjoy when a certain man just happens to be on the same ship as her. Can he sway around to stick up for herself, along with doing the one thing he said he would never do... falling in love. [AU Story]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks! I know I said I was taking a break from the writing but... I lied. LOL. Here is the new story. You might recognise the plot from a familiar movie, but with AJPunk, I'm going to turn it around. Enjoy.**

"I'm all in." A man said, in a local pub by the harbour, taking his tattoo'd hands and placing all his money in the middle of the table, "Rollins?" Looking at the two toned haired man across the table.

"Nothing." Rollins said, slamming his cards down on the table.

"Nothing." The man mumbled.

"Reigns?" The man asked the larger friend who sat in the corner with his bottle of beer, his cards in his hand as he looked on at them.

"I'm all in." Reigns said, forwarding his money, looking at the two tickets in the middle of the table.

"Ambrose? This is it… what you got?" The man asked his blonde haired, blue eyed best friend, watching him look at his cards, a cigarette hanging out his mouth.

"I'm in." Ambrose said pushing his money forward, squishing his cigarette into the ash tray.

"Alright boys… this is it, somebody's life is about to change… Reigns, what you got?" The man asked.

"Two double aces." Reigns said, smiling to his buddy Seth Rollins, knowing that Punk and Dean couldn't have better cards than that.

"Two double aces…" The man said, making a noise with his teeth, like a whistling sound.

"I got one ace." Ambrose said, throwing his cards away. He'd just lost all his money no doubt.

"Ok…" The man said, "So if I have higher, me and Ambrose, we hit that son of a bitch outside and see you suckers in the next life, we don't win, you two get to go." The man said as Reigns was already packing his stuff up. He'd only ready won in his perspective.

"Well, what you got?" Rollins asked.

"I got… two… triple aces!" The man said, raising his voice at the end, "We're going home Ambrose!" The man shouted, emptying all the gambled money into a bag.

Ambrose was in a bit of a shock, he thought they were out.

"We're going home! Woo hoo!" Dean said, standing up and hugging his friend.

"Not unless you hurry up. The ship leaves in 10 minutes." The bar man said.

"Shit." The tattoo'd man said, grabbing the rest of their money, picking up the tickets as they sprinted out the bar door, running through the people, dodging their way in between everyone, going under them, jumping over them… they had to make this ship.

"We're the luckiest son of a bitches in the world you know that!" The man said to Ambrose behind him.

"Lucks for losers." Ambrose laughed as his friend jumped on to the ship, him following along on it.

_Later that day…_

"Madam… where would you like this?" A maid asked a young brown haired women.

"Over there please." The women said, her name was April.

"Yes madam." The maid smiled.

"This ship is fine I tell you April." Said April's new fiancé Johnathan Cena.

"I know John, it's tremendous." April said, "Too bad for the rats that have to go to third class." April let out a small chuckle.

_Third Class…_

"Third class huh…" The man said, his name was Phil, but most people called him Punk.

"Better than sitting about in that town all day." Ambrose said, whose full name was Dean.

Punk sat on the bed of his bunk he was sharing with Dean. Punk and Dean got moved all the way over to Ireland a long time ago and never found enough money to get back to their families in America. This ship was their one way ticket back to home, now they could just relax and enjoy it.

"C'mon, let's go, I want to make the most of this trip." Punk said, standing up and pulling Dean out the small room with him, making their way up to the upper deck.

_Later that day…_

The ship had sailed, on its way to the US, calmly sailing through the blue ocean like butter wouldn't melt. Punk and Dean were up on the upper deck, leaning over the banister, looking down at the sea.

"Imagine falling in." Dean said, looking down.

"You'd probably die from the sting of falling in before getting a chance to drown." Punk laughed when he heard a laughter coming from behind him. He turned around and watched on at… one of the most gorgeous women he had ever seen talk with who he assumed was her mother. Punk stood for minutes just staring into her face.

"Nah, girls like her… they don't go for guys like us." Dean said, spotting Punks eyes land on this women.

Punk just shook it off and turned back around, kidding Dean on that he was going to push him over board.

_That night…_

Dean had decided to go to bed early since he was feeling a bit sea sick. So Punk sat on a bench on the upper deck, smoking his cigarette and looking up at the stars. It was peaceful and quiet until he heard feet running by him. He bolted up and looked around to see a figure running by him, going towards the edge of the ship.

Punk get up from the bench and walked towards what he knew was a women by her dress. He watched her step one foot on to the barrier, looking down at the sea. Punk watched in horror and edged his way over to the women.

"Don't do it." Punk said quietly.

April looked up and around to this… tramp, telling her what to do.

"Get back… I can do what I want." April said, her hands holding on to the barrier tightly.

"C'mon… just come back over." Punk said with a comforting voice as he threw his cigarette away.

"Don't tell me what to do. I don't even know you. Get away from me. I want to be alone." April said.

"I know that a pretty young women like you shouldn't be trying to jump into the atlantic ocean." Punk said.

"Well I am. So can you go away now. Pretend you never saw me or something." April said.

"Ok…" Punk said, taking his coat off, along with his shoes.

"What are you doing?" April asked, still holding on tightly, looking round at this man.

"Well… If you jump… I guess I'll have to jump after you." Punk shrugged his shoulders.

"You're crazy." AJ chuckled.

"In all do respect miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of ship here." Punk said as April just rolled her tear streaming eyes, "C'mon, you're just having a bad day, take my hand." Punk said, edging his tattoo'd hand in front of her.

April looked at his hand and back to the sea, "O-Ok…" She shivered.

Punk smiled in relief and took the women's hand, finally getting to see her full, beautiful face.

"What's your name?" Punk smiled.

"April." April spoke quietly.

"As in the month April?" Punk said.

"Yes." AJ chuckled.

"Ok… come back over." Punk said, watching AJ go to climb the barrier back over when her dress got stuck to the pole, causing her to slip and fall down, her only hope was in this man. She let out the loudest, piercing scream as she dangled from Punks hand.

"I got you." Punk said, "I'm not going to let go." Punk said, with all his might pulling April up.

April of course screamed the whole time, not concentrating on getting herself back to safety. "Push yourself up!" Punk shouted as he pulled her up, finally tumbling backwards on to the deck with her falling on top of him.

"What's this?" A night ship patroller asked, looking at April with her dress ripped, Punks coat off and going by the screams he was hearing he didn't want to know what was going on.

"Get up." He said, pulling Punk over and taking handcuffs out his pocket.

"C'mon." Punk said.

April stood and watched as her fiancé came over, "April, my god you're freezing." John said, wrapping a blanket around her, "What happened?" John asked, his eyes catching a filthy rat getting handcuffed beside him, "What did you do to her?" John said, edging towards Punk.

"Nothing." Punk spat.

"He didn't do anything John, he… I was looking at thee, thee…" April said, trying to get her words out, making a swirling pattern with her finger.

"Prepellers?" John said.

"Yes, thee propellers and I slipped… if it wasn't for Mr…" April paused and looked at Punk, she didn't even know his name and he had saved her.

"Brooks." Punk smiled at April.

"If it wasn't for Mr Brooks I would have gone overboard, he saved me." April said.

"Hmm…" John said looking at Punk, "Ok, un cuff him." John said, "C'mon, let's get you out of here." John said, wrapping his arm around April and guiding her inside the ship.

Punk watched as April walked away, her head turning to look at him, a smile creeping on her face as her fiancé took her inside the ship.

"She's getting married." The patroller said to Punk.

"And?" Punk said facing the old man.

"Don't go ruining it." The old man said, shaking his head and walking away.

Punk took a cigarette out and lit it, inhaling it and blowing the smokey air back out as he ran his hands through his hair. That was a strange… first night on the ship.

**So I know, Punk doesn't smoke or drink but in this story he does. Hope this story will turn out well. REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so the majority of you got what movie it's from. A lot of you are asking me if Punk will die… No, I can take you he will not die, who said the ship would even sink? I said at the start of chapter one that it may be similar and some lines might be the same but… I'm turning the story around. So, don't get worried, Punk won't freeze to death. Here is chapter 2.**

Punk sat on the upper deck the next day, pencil in one hand, sketch pad in the other, drawing what he saw, looking across the ocean, well he was until a figure stood in front of him.

"April." He smiled, looking up at her.

"Mr Brooks." April said, sitting down on a chair beside him.

"Please, call me Phil." Punk smiled. Phil? Why did he use his real name?

"Phil… I eh… I just wanted to thank you for last night, if you weren't there I'd probably be dead." April said.

"It's no trouble." Punk said, "You don't mind me asking… why you decided to try and jump off it?" Punk asked.

"Too much. Everything was just too much, with my mother in my ear all the time, having to wear the tight dresses, my fiancé always watching me… I just feel like I can't be free… like you." April sighed.

"So you're what? Depressed?" Punk said.

"No. I am no such thing." April said gasping.

"Sound like it to me." Punk said.

April just rolled her eyes, "What is this? You some sort of an artist or something?" She said, snatching the book from Punk and looking through his drawings.

Punk looked on at her skimming through the pages.

"My… these are good. Very good." April said, looking at the incredible drawings.

"Thanks." Punk smiled, taking the book back.

"You really should make a career out of it." April said.

"Nah, it's too late for that." Punk said.

"It's never too late." April winked.

For the next half an hour Punk and April done laps of the upper deck, just talking about different things, things Punk was surprised to have in common with her.

"You know…" April said, leaning over the barrier looking out on to the sea with Punk, "I wish I could just up and leave, go travel the world, forget about everything." April said.

"You do know you're a grown women, you don't need to live by mommy's rules anymore. Or anyones." Punk said.

"I know but… she doesn't think that. Neither does John." April said.

"John? Your fiancé?" Punk said as April nodded, "You don't seem to thrilled about him?"

"I am… I just, I don't want the life he lives, he's rich, he looks down on people who don't have as much money as him, he's only in it for money." April said.

"So do you love him?" Punk asked.

"I don't think you should be asking me that." April said.

"It's a simple question do you love the guy or not?" Punk said.

"Yes. Yes I do." April said, not knowing if she was believing herself, "Have you ever… been in love?" April asked.

"Me? No, deep inside all men know women are only good for one thing, I'm married to the world, I'd much rather be dedicating my life to traveling the world, visiting my family." Punk said.

"You really are an interesting man Phil." April smiled.

"I'm glad you think so." Punk smiled, taking a cigarette out his pocket and lighting it, blowing the grey smoke out into the air.

"You smoke?" April questioned.

"Yes, I know bad habit, my mom tells me every time she phones." Punk said.

"I'd kill for one." April sighed, "John made me stop when I met him." She said.

"Here." Punk said, getting one out and lighting it, "One puff." He said handing it to her.

April smiled and took the cigarette from him, inhaling the smoke and blowing it back out, it was so good.

"April Jeanette Mendez." April's mother Sophia said.

April threw the cigarette away into the sea and turned around, "Mother." She smiled.

"What are you doing?" Sophia questioned.

"I was just talking to Mr Brooks, Mr Brooks this is my mother." April said.

"Pleasure." Punk smiled, extending his hand.

"Come back to me when you have a suit on dear, April let's go." Sophia said.

"Ok, just a minute." April said, watching her mother walk on slowly.

"Sorry about her." She said to Punk.

"Ahh it's fine. Used to it." Punk said.

"Ok, well I'd really like to… speak to you again Phil." April smiled.

"You too, AJ." Punk said.

"AJ?" April chuckled.

"Your middle name is Jeannette. A J." Punk said.

"Please do not call me that." April said.

"Ok. AJ." Punk said.

April just let out a chuckle, "I'll see you around." She said, walking away to catch up with her mother.

"See you." Punk said, turning back to face out into the sea, puffing his cigarette. "AJ." He mumbled with a chuckle.

**REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

_The next day…_

"Look at that dolphin." Punk said to Dean who had finally got over his sickness and joined Punk, roaming about the large ship.

"Hey, there's another one." Dean said, pointing to the dolphins in the sea.

Punk and Dean stopped talking when they heard a polite cough behind them. They both turned round to face April.

"AJ." Punk smiled.

"It's April… Listen Punk… as a way of saying thank you to you, I'd like it if you joined me and my family for dinner tonight." April smiled.

"Hold on… what?" Dean said.

"Y-Yeah… I'd love to." Punk smiled.

"Great. I'll eh… I'll see you down at the main stair way… 7 O'clock." April smiled, walking away.

"Holy fucking shit dude, you're getting it off of her." Dean said, tapping Punk appealingly.

"Shut up, she's engaged." Punk said.

"So why is she giving you dreamy eyes and why are you giving them back. Cut out of it man." Dean said, slapping Punk on the back of the head.

"She's just a… friend." Punk said.

"Friend my ass." Dean said.

"I get to eat with the posh people tonight." Punk smiled, "Wonder what they'll say when I show up in my jeans and ramones t-shirt." Punk chuckled.

"I think you'll find you'll have to walk the plank." Dean said.

"What are you twelve?" Punk said, shoving Dean.

_That night…_

Punk walked down the stair way, his cubs hat sitting on his slicked back hair, jeans draping his legs and his ramones t-shirt comfortably sitting on his chest.

He waited, leaning against a pole when he spotted April walking down the stairs, she looked stunning and he looked… well, like a tramp.

"You didn't dress for the occasion?" April asked.

"Occasion? I thought we were having dinner?" Punk said.

"Yeah… we are, that's an occasion." April said.

"Sorry. I don't have any suits anyway." Punk said.

"It's fine. I'm sure… my family will be fine." April said.

"You look… amazing." Punk said.

"Thank you." April smiled.

_Later that night…_

Punk had wished he hadn't bothered going to this stupid dinner. He was stuck in between a bunch of illiterate morons who made fun of him. He kept seeing April hit John's leg every time he made a bad remark about him, then she'd smile over to him sympathetically.

"Well… it's been a pleasure, but I got to get going." Punk said, standing up.

"Back down to third class." John sniggered.

"April." Punk smiled, shaking April's hand and slipping a note in it, "Thanks for inviting me." He smiled, walking away.

April waited until John had moved away and her mother until she opened the note.

'_Meet me downstairs, third class, 9pm.'_

She smiled and put the note in her jacket pocket.

_9pm…_

April had made her way down to third class, searching for Punk until she saw him come out of a room that was rather noisy.

"Phil!" She shouted.

"April, you came." Punk smiled.

"Of course I did." April smiled back.

"You changed your clothes as well?" Punk questioned.

"Yeah, I wanted to get into something comfy." She said, looking at her skinny jeans, converse and spider man top, "My mom will kill me if she sees me wearing this." She said.

"You look nice." Punk smiled.

"Thanks." April said.

"C'mon then." Punk said, grabbing Aprils hand and pulling her into the loud room with lots of music, beer and smoke.

"What's this?!" AJ shouted over the music.

"This… This is a party!" Punk shouted.

_Later that night…_

Punk and AJ danced, they drank beer, they laughed and for once, AJ felt free, not in a tiny bubble, people down here didn't have a care in the world and she loved it. The way Punk just flung her about while they were dancing, having competitions on who could drink their beer the fastest, things she could never but wanted to do with John.

"I eh… I had fun… a lot of fun." April said, her and Punk walking outside underneath the dark sky, heading for First class entrances.

"So did I. Hope I didn't get you drunk." Punk laughed.

"I think I'm fine." April smiled, "Isn't the sky just beautiful?" April said, looking up at it and pausing with Punk.

"Just like you." Punk smiled. April smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear, her cheeks going rosey.

"Look, a shooting star." Punk pointed out.

"Oh yeah… wow." April said looking up.

"Aren't you meant to wish for something?" Punk said.

"Yeah." April said.

"Well… what did you wish for?" Punk asked.

April just looked into his eyes, "Something I can't have." She said putting her hand on his chest, "Goodnight Phil." She said, walking away.

Punk watched as she walked away into the first class entrance.

**REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Madam…" Punk joked, tapping April on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" April said turning around.

"I was just saying hello." Punk said confused.

"John is going to be round in a minute, you need to go." April said.

"I know but I wanted to talk to you." Punk said.

"Well you can't right now." April said, turning back around, her long hair flicking Punk in the face. He just stumbled backwards and walked away, nice to know where he wasn't wanted.

_That night…_

"Phil…" April spoke quietly, tapping Punk on the shoulder from looking out on to the sea.

Punk turned around and chuckled, "Is this you allowed to speak to me now?" Punk said, turning back around to face out into the sea.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I just don't want… anyone thinking we… anyway, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" April asked, her too looking out across the peaceful calm night ocean.

"I wanted to ask you what you meant last night, when you said something you can't have?" Punk said.

"I figured you'd ask about that." April sighed, "What I meant was, well I wished for everything of the opposite I have." April said.

"And by that you mean?" Punk said.

"When I went to that party with you, it felt right, I had a beer drinking contest with you for Christ sake, I had fun. I could wear normal clothes, I could sing and dance and be happy, but when I'm with my family, they expect me to be all sophisticated and posh." April said.

"Well… why can't you just leave them?" Punk said.

"No! Of course not, they are my family, and I will stick by family." April said.

"Family is just a word April." Punk said.

"And you're just a third class…" April was cut off.

"You know what, you are like them, I thought you were different. Us third class rats have feelings you know!" Punk said turning to her.

"Oh Phil… I'm sorry I didn't…" AJ said resting her hand on Punks arm when he flinched it off.

"Forget it." Punk said, walking away.

April just sighed, putting her hand in her head.

_Three days later…_

It was six days into the ship sailing across the ocean, no way near America yet but every little step of the way counted for Punk. He hadn't spoke to April since the night he walked away from her, he figured she'd just stay away from him that was until she bumped into him on the upper deck with her mother.

"Oh sorry sir…" April paused as she looked up and saw who it was.

"April dear, I'm going with Trudy to the Capree Lounge, join us?" Sophia said.

"No mother, I'll just… I'll just go for a walk." April said watching her mother walk away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." Punk said going to walk away.

"Can I speak to you?" April asked, not really giving him a choice and pulling him into an empty room.

"What?" Punk said.

"Ok… I'm getting married, I don't want you ruining it." April said, pointing her finger at Punk.

"I don't even know you April." Punk chuckled.

"I know… but still, just, stay away from me, I don't want John asking me questions." April said.

"Fine. Whatever." Punk said watching April storm out the room. He watched her walk away, damn she was so beautiful, why was she marrying some stuck up jerk? He would never know, all he knew was he had to stay away from her…

_Later that night…_

"Eh… first class member only sir." A member of the crew said to Punk as he was about to enter to go see April.

Punk just rolled his eyes but spotted a coat hanger with lots of posh coats and hats on it. He waited until the man had left until he went and snatched one, putting it along with a top hat, making himself look a bit more 'first class'

He smiled as he walked past staff, he asked around if they had seen April and someone told him she was outside so that's where he went. He found her sitting on a bench at the top of the ship.

"Mind if I join you?" Punk asked.

"I thought I told you…"

"I know what you told me…" Punk said, taking the silly coat and hat off, "But, you aren't happy. Don't say you are, because you aren't, I mean you tried to jump off a ship for Christ sake." Punk said.

"Your point?" April said, looking at him in his perfect eyes.

"My point is… you need someone who'll take care of you, not like John or your mother, they don't know how amazing you really are." Punk said.

"And you do?" April questioned.

"From what I know about you, yes, I think you're pretty amazing." Punk said watching AJ smile.

"You're the first person to tell me that." April smiled.

"And I won't be the last. You need to get out in the world April, there is more to life than parties and tight dresses and caviar." Punk said.

"Why can't John be like you?" April asked.

"Because I'm me, I have my own talents and qualities and so do you, you just haven't found them, you haven't got given a chance yet." Punk said.

"Why do you always sound so right?" April asked.

"Because I am right." Punk winked causing April to giggle.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the sunset going down, until Punk spoke up.

"Take my hand." He said.

"What?" AJ chuckled.

"Take my hand." He smiled.

April stood up and took his hand, "Close your eyes." He whispered.

"What? No." April laughed.

"Just do it." Punk said as April just laughed and closed her eyes.

Punk guided her to the point of the ship.

"Stand up on the barrier." He said, helping April stand up on the barrier as he stood behind her. He took her arms and spread them out.

"Open your eyes." He whispered into her ear.

April opened her eyes and she was convinced her heart skipped a beat. She felt like she was flying through the air, nothing but pure ocean ahead of her, no sight behind her, the feeling made her stomach do butterfly's.

"I'm flying." She gasped.

Punk just laughed and moved his arms around her waist, "This is what it feels like April, to be free." Punk whispered into her ear.

AJ folded her arms in, turning to face Punk behind her, still in the same position, only her head turning round.

Punk looked into her big brown eyes, staring innocently into his own. He watched her as she edged her way close to his lips, his heart was beating fast but it felt like this is what was meant to be happening, as soon as their lips touched each other it was like a sign that Punk felt instantly, he didn't like to be corny but… it was magical. He deepened the kiss as she wrapped her hand at the back of his head, her tongue gliding against his own. There was no doubt this was what they were meant to be doing, wither AJ had a fiancé or not.

**Gawd! So romantic! REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

After that night Punk walked slowly back to his room, maybe he did want to fall in love? He shook his head, disagreeing with himself. He walked into his room and saw Dean lying on the bed, reading the ship guide.

"You know, it says this ship will not sink." Dean smiled.

"That's good to know Dean." Punk said, lying down on his bead sighing.

"What's up?" Dean asked, sitting up.

"Nothing." Punk mumbled.

"Where's that chick you went to dinner with?" Dean said.

"I eh… I don't know." Punk lied, turning back around on his bed, staring at the wall that was cramped up beside his bed. Why was he feeling like this? It was only a kiss.

_With April…_

April felt disgusted with herself, she had kissed another man and she was engaged, although part of her felt like it was right, it felt entirely different from kissing John.

"April… come here to I fix your dress for dinner." Sophia said.

April turned her back to her mother as she began lacing up the undergarment, putting it a little too tight for AJ's liking.

"Mother… not so tight." She said.

"Stop being a baby April, stand still." Sophia said.

"No. I don't even want to wear this, it is hideous. I don't even want to go out for dinner." April said at her mother who was in shock.

"Well April what is it you'd exactly want to go do?" Sophia asked.

"I want to just be alone and not have you or John in my ear for once." April said, by alone she meant with someone else.

"That is rude April." Sophia said.

"No. No it is not. I need my personal space and you never give me it, I'm constantly in your little bubble you have me in. I am not 6 years old anymore." April spat, ripping the jewellery off from her neck and wrists.

"You can tell them, I will not be joining you for dinner tonight," April said, running into the bathroom to get changed.

10 minutes later she emerged from the bathroom with the jeans her mother hated so badly, converse, a pokemon t-shirt and black zipper, along with her glasses sitting on her nose.

"April! You are not going out dressed like that." Sophia demanded.

"Watch me." AJ said, walking out the room, slamming the door behind her, making Sophia jump with a fright.

April made her way down to third class, looking along all the rooms for Punks until she found it, chapping it quietly.

It took a while but finally Punk answered and was shocked that it was April, wasn't she meant to be going to dinner with her posh family.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hey." Punk said.

"Can I speak to you?" AJ asked.

"Sure." Punk smiled, walking out the room and shutting the door, walking along the corridor to go up the stairs to the upper deck.

"So I stood up to my mother tonight." April said.

"You did? Feel good?" Punk asked, both of them leaning over the barrier, looking out to the dark sky and ocean.

"Yes, better than anything." April chuckled, "It just made me realise… when we k-kissed… there aren't any men like you in the world Phil." April said, watching Punk turn to face her.

"No… what you mean April is that… you aren't happy with the man your with right now. He isn't making you happy, isn't that what men are meant to do for their wifes?" Punk asked, "Make them happy." He mumbled.

"Your right. I'm not happy. From the moment I met him I stopped being me… but I found you and, you amazed me, the way you just took life by the bottom of the stem and was devoted to it. It made me feel, it made me feel that this isn't where I'm meant to be." April said.

"Well then go. Leave your family. I have ten bucks in my pocket, I have nothing to offer you… but I'm certain I can make you happy." Punk said.

"When the ship docs… I'm getting off with you." April said, watching Punk smile and turn to face her.

"Come on." Punk said, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the stairs, down to the very bottom of the ship were they stored the cars.

_With John…_

"I want you to find her, I have… my suspicions." John said to a man he knew very well, Mr Lovejoy.

"She's just out a walk sir." Lovejoy said.

"I don't care, find her." John said.

_With Punk and AJ…_

"Where to miss?" Punk said, sitting in the front seat of the car, April behind in the back.

She leaned through the space and whispered in his ear, "To the stars." She then pulled him into the back seat with her and looked at him in the eyes.

"Nervous?" Punk asked.

"No." April mumbled, shaking her head, "K-Kiss me." She said.

Punk swooped down and kissed her gently. April took his hand and placed it on her breast. He leaned her down on the seat and began to kiss up her neck and collar bone.

_A few hours later…_

Punk lay atop of AJ… his hair almost soaking from the sweat of being in a little car, he looked up at AJ who was looking directly back at him.

"You're trembling." She whispered, her breath still loud and heavy.

"I'm sure… I'll be just fine." He smiled, kissing her deeply.

He hadn't felt anything like that in his life, neither had AJ. It was so right and magical. The way they just fit like a jig saw puzzle to AJ was astounding.

**REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

After getting dressed and running back out of the car storage room they managed to dodge Mr Lovejoy on the way and ended up on the upper deck.

"Did you see his face?" Punk laughed as AJ chuckled, spinning her around holding on to her hand.

"I've never laughed so much." AJ giggled.

"See, that's the difference between me and your lovely fiancé, I know money doesn't make people happy." Punk said.

"And what does make people happy? What makes me happy?" AJ smiled, looking into his green eyes.

"Honestly… I think you just want someone to love you for you, not for what you're trying to be." Punk said.

"Where have you been?" April said.

"What?" Punk chuckled.

"Where have you been all my life?" April questioned, not letting him answer and kissing him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. They stayed together until the whole ship shook, causing both of them to wobble a little on the upper deck.

"What was that?" AJ said worriedly.

"I… don't know." Punk said, looking around, seeing an ice berg right beside the ship. That couldn't be good, "Come on." He said, taking her hand until they found themselves bumping into someone they didn't want to.

"Hmm, just as I suspected." Mr Lovejoy said, grabbing Punk and putting handcuffs on him.

"Hey! I haven't done anything." Punk said.

"Sleeping with other peoples fiancé's. Disgusting." Lovejoy said.

"Let him go." AJ demanded.

"You should be ashamed of yourself April, a fine man like John, willing to give you everything and you decide to go with this peasant." Lovejoy said.

"He can give me much more than John. Now un cuff him." AJ said.

"No." Lovejoy said, walking away, marching Punk with him.

"Phil." AJ sighed.

"I'll be fine April." He said as he lost complete sight of her.

_Later on…_

April knocked and knocked on Punks room door until a blonde haired man answered the door.

"What?" He answered.

"What's happened in here?" April asked, looking at the flooding floor.

"Just some burst pipes apparently, can I help you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah… I need, I need you to help me get Phil…" She paused she noticed something floating in the knee high water, she walked over and picked it up. "His drawings." She mumbled, looking at all Punks drawings that were now soaking wet, the pencil fading away on the paper.

"Where is he?" Dean asked, "Who even are you?" He said.

"Doesn't matter who I am, I know the way, c'mon." April said, grabbing Dean's arm along with the sketch pad with Punks destroyed drawings.

_With Punk…_

Punk was handcuffed to a pole, watching the water rise in the room, nearly up to his thighs, he was practically swimming in it.

"C'mon man, let me out, I've not done shit." Punk moaned.

"So you think that you can go about snatching other peoples fiance's?" Lovejoy said.

"I didn't steal her, she came to me! Now let me fucking go." Punk said.

"No." Lovejoy said, putting the key for the handcuffs in the drawer, walking over to Punk.

"I've heard this ship is going to sink tonight. You'll be the first to drown." He said, punching Punk in the crotch, walking out the room.

"Fuck." Punk gasped, his head leaning against the pole, wincing in pain until he heard April calling his name.

"Phil!" She shouted, walking through the water that sat to her knees, Dean tagging along with her.

"April!" Punk shouted back.

"Phil." She whispered hearing Punk, "Phil!" She shouted again.

"I'm in the last room April!" Punk shouted.

April grabbed Dean who was starting to panic a little as the water started to rise, what was happening.

"Phil." April said, entering the room, swinging her arms around him tightly.

"April… we need to get out of here… all three of us, the key is in that drawer over there." Punk said.

Dean opened the drawer and flung the key to April who began unlocking the handcuffs, finally getting Punk free.

"April." Punk said, kissing AJ quickly.

"Have I missed something?" Dean questioned.

"Ok… apparently… the ship… it's going to sink." Punk said.

"W-What?" April hesitated.

"It's going to sink. We need to get you up to the upper deck April, you need to get on a emergency boat." Punk said.

"No. Not without you." April stubbornly said.

"April… me and Dean will get on one." Punk said, "I promise you." Punk said kissing her head, "Come on." He said, all three of them now practically swimming up the corridor and up the stairs to see a big queue of people waiting at the gate which was locked by staff.

Punk pushed his way to the front, "What the fuck are you doing?" He said, "Let us out!" Punk said shaking the gate.

"First and second class only right now." The man said.

"God dammit there's children down here!" Punk shouted.

"Wait your turn." The man said.

"Fuck this." Punk said, walking back down to where April and Dean stood, "Dean get that chair." Punk said.

Both of them picked up the long chair and shouted to everyone to clear the way before they rammed it through the gate, bursting it open for everyone to get out.

"Come on." Punk said, grabbing Aprils hand and running down the corridor with Dean and up to the upper deck where people were screaming and panicking.

"Punk, what's happening?" She whispered.

"Just stay close to me ok." Punk said, "We need to get you on a boat." He said, his eyes scanning through emergency boats.

"April." A man that April knew very well said, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Oh… Mr Brown." April said.

"April, you remember what I said about the life boats, there aren't nearly enough for half of the ship, get yourself on one." He said, handing her a life vest.

"You heard him, you need to get on, look, and this one isn't full yet." Punk said, "Go." He said.

"No… not without you." She cried.

"April get on the boat." Punk said.

"April." John said, hugging April tightly, "April, get on this boat and me and Mr Brooks will get on one round the side, I have it waiting for us." John lied.

"You promise?" April said.

"I promise." John said.

"O-Ok." April said, stepping in to the lifeboat as it began to lower down on to the sea.

Her eyes were fixed on Punk the whole time, what if she never saw him again? What if John was lying. She couldn't.

She stood up and jumped from the little boat on to the sinking ship, someone helping her over the barrier as she ran away up.

"April!" Punk shouted, "Dammit." He said running away to the main stair way where he spotted April running towards him, launching herself at him.

"You're so stupid April, why did you do that?" Punk said, kissing her.

"You jump I jump right?" She said.

"Come on." Punk said.

"Punk!" Dean shouted as him and April got back on to the upper deck.

"What?" Punk said to Dean.

"Should we just jump?" He asked.

"You kidding me? We'll freeze to death. No. We need to stay on the ship as long as possible, the boats are no use now." He said.

"So many people are going to die." April shivered.

"I know, but we won't ok, just stay with me. We're getting off this ship together, remember?" Punk said.

"Yeah… together." She said, tucking her head under her chin, hugging him tightly.

"April." John said coming back into the scene.

"She is staying here." Punk said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." John said, he was starting to panic now, he grabbed Aprils arm tightly causing April to let out a scream. She spat on his face and Punk punched him hard in the face.

"Take this back." She said, taking the engagement ring off and throwing it at his bleeding face.

John sat in shock and looked up at them both, "Treat someone bad, it's going to come back and bite you, go get yourself off the boat." Punk said, watching John stand up and straighten his suit, walking away.

"Come on, let's head to the top." He said.

"Punk." Dean said.

"What?" Punk asked looking at Dean.

"There's a boat with no one in it round the corner, just follow me." He said.

Punk just looked at him funny but never the less he grabbed April's hand, running round and following Dean where there was indeed an empty boat.

"Shouldn't we tell people." April said.

"No. You want thousands of people coming and breaking it? We need to just get on it." Punk said.

"Isnt that a little selfish?" AJ said.

"Do you want to die?" Punk questioned as AJ just gulped loudly, "Dean, you get on, I'll lower it and then catch April." Punk said.

"Ok." Dean said, stepping on to the boat.

"April, here, help me lower it." Punk said as him and AJ lowered the small boat down on to the sea.

"Now, you need to jump, Dean will catch you." Punk said.

"You promise me you'll come straight after?" AJ said.

"I promise you." Punk said, kissing her lips softly.

"C'mon!" Dean shouted.

April swung her legs over the barrier and fell directly into Deans arms safely. Punk knew he'd have to jump into the water to get onto the boat, otherwise the speed of him falling on it might snap it. He jumped into the freezing bitter cold water, his breath catching away from him with how cold it was.

"C'mon." Dean said, pulling Punks freezing body out the water, "Take your clothes off." He said, digging inside the safety box and fetching a blanket out for Punk.

"N-No… I'm… I'm fine. Just give me the blanket." He said, grabbing the blanket from Dean and wrapping it over himself, shuffling over beside AJ, "I told you we'd get off together." He whispered.

"I… I love you Phil." April said for the first time.

"I…. L-love you too April." Punk said, kissing her lips with his own freezing ones, "D-Dean, row as far away as possible." Punk said.

"Ok." Dean smiled, thankful to have gotten away safely.

April looked at the sight in front of her, the huge ship, half of it under water, half of it floating on top. People jumping off it, freezing bodies in the ocean already.

"Don't look." Punk said, turning April away from the sinking ship, "Lie down." Punk said, getting another blanket out of the safety box and wrapping it around April, "Close your eyes." He whispered, lying down beside her.

April just closed her eyes and held on to Punks body tightly.

**And that's basically all the titanic you're going to get, the story will continue into my own plot now, hope you enjoyed the little titanic romance. REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

Punk and AJ woke up to a hard stop. Punk sat up and looked around, watching Dean get out the boat and on to the golden sand.

"Great. Stranded in some little island that no one lives on." Dean said pacing round in circles.

"Calm down, don't give yourself a nose bleed." Punk said, standing up and getting out the boat with AJ.

"Where are we?" April asked, looking around, it seemed like it was just this tiny little island surrounded by sea.

"I don't fucking know sweetheart." Dean said.

"Hey! Don't swear at her." Punk said shoving Ambrose.

"Well what are we going to do? Just stand about, starve to death? Eat some sand?" Dean said.

"Surely we must be near somewhere." AJ said.

"Surely we must be near somewhere." Dean impersonated in a squeaky voice.

"Can you stop it? Stop taking it out on her, it's not her fault the ship sank. Thank yourself lucky you're not in the Atlantic Ocean freezing." Punk said.

"I'm hungry." Dean said sitting on the sound, sighing. He was certain they'd die in a few days.

"You two tie the boat up, I'm going to go look around." Punk said.

"You're not leaving me here with him." April whispered to Punk.

"Just tell him to shut up if he annoys you." Punk whispered back, jogging away through the trees.

AJ just sighed and went to get the side of the boat when she noticed Dean was still sitting on the sand.

"Can you help me please?" She asked.

"With what?" Dean spat.

"Moving the boat up." April said.

"Do it yourself." Dean growled.

"Look, just because you think you're going to die doesn't mean you need to be horrible to me, I've just lost all my family, you two are all I have left, don't take it out on me just because the ship sank." April sighed.

Dean looked up at her, he was being a real asshole to her. He frowned at her trying to move the boat herself.

"Here, you go sit down, I'll do it." Dean smiled, taking over from AJ.

"Thank you." She said, going and sitting down, brushing her hair out the way and looking out across the sea.

_With Punk…_

Punk was walking through what he felt was like the jungle, dodging the trees and bushes, jumping everytime a little creature would run out in front of him. He could have jumped for joy when he found a little but big enough tree house.

He ran back to AJ and Dean to see them surprisingly getting along.

"I've found something." Punk said watching Dean and AJ's head turn.

"Food?" Dean asked, hoping it was but Punk didn't answer, he just helped April up, running back through the forest with her, along with Dean at the back of them.

"Look." Punk pointed up to the little house.

"Fuck, it might have food in it." Dean said, immdediatly running up and climbing up the stairs and entering the little house. "Jeez! Punk you need to see this." Dean said.

Punk let AJ climb up first, going straight up after her, entering the house.

"Wow." AJ said.

"This is awesome." Dean said, lying down on the couch, "Guess we won't die after all." Dean said.

The little house was small, barely enough for the three of them but it was something. It was as if some people had lived here and just up and left. There was a small kitchen with food still stored in it. A couch, a bed and a bathroom.

"It's a little small for all of us." AJ said.

"Well you and lover boy can share the bed, I can sleep on the couch, hey presto, everyone has a place to sleep." Dean smiled.

"It could work." Punk said, looking down at AJ.

"Well I guess it will need to." AJ smiled, "Oh… I forgot something, I'll be back in a minute." She said, climbing down and running back to the boat, grabbing something that she had took with her and climbing back up to the little house, "Here." She smiled, passing Punk his drawings that were a little destroyed but not too bad.

"You saved them." Punk said, skimming through the crinkled pages.

"I didn't want to see all your hard work go to waste." She smiled.

"Thank you April." Punk said, kissing her softly.

"Ugh get a room!" Dean said, turning away.

"Yeah, I don't think we can." Punk laughed.

_Later that night…_

After the three of them managing to salvage some sort of food they felt themselves get really tired, Dean had already fell asleep on the couch and was snoring his head off and AJ and Punk were just getting into bed.

"You're really warm." April smiled, going closer to Punk, cuddling his body tightly.

"Goodnight April." Punk said, kissing her head just as the door to the house flung open.

"What are you doing in my house?!" The women shrieked.

**REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Shit… who are you?" Punk asked bolting up on the bed.

"More to the point, who are you? All three of you?" The women said, a small little boy hanging form her hand.

"We… eh… our ship sank, we ended up here. I didn't know anyone lived here." Punk said.

"Well, me and my son live here." The women said.

"I'm sorry, we'll leave." Punk said, him and April getting up.

"Wait." She said, causing Punk to stop from going over to Dean, "Theres no where else for you to stay is there? I have some sleeping bags for you two, keep him on the couch and me and my son will sleep on the bed." She said, digging in the small cupboard.

"Thank you so much." Punk said.

"Thank you." April smiled.

"What's your names?" She asked.

"Phil Brooks, that's Dean Ambrose over there." Punk said, shaking the womens hand.

"April Mendez." April said, shaking the women's hand.

"I'm Stephanie, Stephanie McMahon, this is my son Paul, and he's only three." Stephanie smiled.

"Hi Paul." April waved to the little boy who hid behind his mother's legs in shyness.

"Say hi Paul." Stephanie said.

"No mommy." Paul spoke quietly.

"Ok, well I hope you'll be comfy enough." Stephanie said, watching Punk and AJ lie down on the sleeping bags.

"We'll be fine, thank you." April smiled.

"Good, well goodnight." She said, turning the light off, getting into bed with her son.

**This was just a short chapter to reveal who the women was, more chapters coming tomorrow! REVIEW.**


End file.
